


Sleepless

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: Twitch City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis can't sleep. TV will help. Or would Newbie be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my website arund 1998 or 1999. God, that makes me feel old.

Curtis closed his eyes, wanting desperately to sleep, but his mind wouldn't shut off. Thoughts kept bouncing around in his skull. Hope wanted him to be more careful about visiting her at night. She didn't want 'Newbie' to know. Newbie. What kind of name was Newbie? Grown men don't just change their names on a whim. Curtis snorted; 'Newbie' was always going to be Craig to him. And why should Craig care if he and Hope were together?

Rolling over onto his back, Curtis stared at the ceiling. The paint was peeling in some places and completely gone in others. Hope didn't approve, big surprise there. She was always on him about fixing up the place. Somehow, Curtis knew that Craig wouldn't mind. He wondered what the other man was doing right now. Sleeping? Watching TV? It didn't sound like the TV was on, but curiosity got the better of him. If all else failed, he could always watch an old Rex Reilly episode. No better cure for horniness than TV.

Curtis got up and pulled on his robe. He quietly opened the door and made his way down the hall into the living room. He had been right about the TV being off. What he hadn't counted on was finding Craig asleep on the couch. He lay on his stomach, head turned toward Curtis. One arm hanging off the couch, touching the floor, the other pillowed under his head. Lucky was curled up on his back, looking very contented.

Cats, they had all the fun. Curtis glared at Lucky, suddenly feeling that *he* should be the one curled up on Craig's back. Lucky returned his glare before dismissing him and beginning to groom herself. 

"Useless," whispered Curtis, wanting to chase the cat away. Craig ended up doing it for him as he turned to face the back of the couch. Lucky yowled as she was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Curtis bit back a laugh, not wanting to wake Craig. The cat was on her feet in an instant, looking disgusted with the whole situation. Lucky meowed imperiously at Craig's back and then left the room, head and tail held high. 

Curtis had been slightly confused by the feelings he had for Craig. Craig with his bleached hair, his attitude. His everything. What was it about this man? Did he actually *like* Craig? That in itself was amazing. This had to be investigated, thought through. Curtis was very selective in choosing his friends. He had to be, not many people wanted to be friends with someone who never left the house. Craig had been around since university and showed no signs of leaving.

Craig started to roll over again. Seeing that he was about the fall off the couch, Curtis moved forward quickly and caught him. The disruption was enough to wake Craig and he blinked sleepily up at Curtis. "'tis? Zat you?"

"Yes, it's me. You're in my spot." In one smooth move, Curtis lifted the other man's upper body and slid underneath him. Craig's head and shoulders now rested in his lap. 

"...sorry..."

"Yes, well, I'll let it go this time. Don't let it happen again." The remote was within easy reach and Curtis snatched it up. One push of a button and the TV cast a comforting glow about the room. "We'll have to watch Rex Reilly, everything else is off the air for the night. Hey, I know, why don't we watch 'I Lost my Limbs but not my Lover'?"

Craig struggled to sit up but Curtis held him down firmly. "Lemme up. Goin' to bed."

"You're fine. Go back to sleep."

Craig considered this for a moment, pursing his lips. Curtis had always thought this was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen, but kept it to himself. "Sleep? Here?"

"Yes, here," Curtis said patiently. A sleepy Craig was a confused Craig. A confused Craig was downright adorable. Curtis wouldn't dream of telling him, though. There were some observations best kept to oneself.

"Oh....'k," He was asleep before Curtis could hit the 'play' button on the VCR.

As 'I Lost my Limbs, but not my Lover' played, Curtis found that he had been running his fingers through Craig's hair. He paused for a moment, wondering again at his feelings for the other man. Were they recent or had they been there for a long time? Craig made a small, needy sound and Curtis automatically resumed his petting.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered. Craig said nothing, of course. "Maybe I could kiss you?" Curtis wondered what would happen if he did. It was something to think about for sure.

One kiss couldn't hurt, right? Where was the harm in that?

Bending over, Curtis touched his lips to Craig's in a soft kiss. Wasn't that bad, not bad at all. That would definitely be worth trying again when both of them were awake. Curtis settled deeper into the couch and prepared himself for a long wait.

The ending credits rolled to 'I Lost my Limbs...'. It was followed by 'People who Love their Animals too Much' and 'I Slept with my Father', the sister show to 'I Slept with my Mother'. Curtis managed to make it halfway through 'High-Priced Hookers Tell All' before falling asleep.

****

Newbie woke up confused. But he woke up confused most mornings so it wasn't that alarming. What was alarming was that he seemed to be lying on somebody's *lap*. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the couch? By himself?

Newbie opened his eyes and let out a small yelp. Curtis was staring down at him with a slight smile on his stubbled face. Newbie tried to sit up and found that he couldn't. Curtis' arm was across his chest firmly holding him down. "Freak. Let me up."

"No, you’re fine where you are." Curtis' smiled widened at the look on Newbie's face.

"This isn't funny, Squirtis," Newbie squirmed, trying to dislodge the arm. "C'mon, I gotta piss."

Curtis acted as though he didn't hear him. "Do you want to watch some TV? There's not much on now, but we could watch your favorite Rex show."

Newbie was getting seriously freaked out. This was getting weirder by the minute. First he had woken up in Curtis' lap and now he was being given free run of the TV. What the hell was wrong with Curtis? "What the hell is wrong with you? You never give up control of the TV."

The arm on his chest tightened for a moment, then relaxed. "Nothing is wrong. Can't I do a nice thing for my friend?"

"Your friend, huh?" 

"Yes, my friend," Curtis said, odd emphasis on 'friend'.

Newbie nodded as best he could, now thoroughly confused. He jumped a little when he felt Curtis' thumb ghost across his lower lip. Newbie's tongue ran across his lips when the thumb left. "Uh, Curtis?"

"Yes, Craig?" Curtis' smile had turned dreamy and he was running his fingers through Newbie's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Flirting."

Newbie blinked. Flirting? Curtis was *flirting* with him? "This isn't flirting, this is foreplay."

"That too," The hand that had been playing in Newbie's hair slid lower and cupped the back of his skull. "And this is a kiss," Curtis said, lowering his head and lifting Newbie's at the same time. The kiss was slow and sweet, lips parting to let tongues meet.

"So that was a kiss?" Newbie asked a little breathlessly, when it was over. 

Curtis looked inordinately pleased with himself. "That was a kiss. Good one too."

Newbie shrugged, or tried to. Shrugging was not an easy thing to do while lying in someone's lap. "I've had better."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Yes."

"Then I accept."

The second kiss was better than the first, a lot wetter and a lot more tongue. And hands in interesting places, squeezing and stroking. Newbie heard moaning and wasn't surprised to discover it was him. God but Curtis could kiss. 

Lack of air forced them apart. Both men grinned at each other, breathing heavily. Curtis was the first to speak. 

"So how was that? Up to your standards?"

Newbie attempted to make his face look as serious as possible. "I'm just not too sure. I think I need more convincing."

Curtis nodded sagely, "Yes, I can see that. Shall we take this into the bedroom?"

"Sure, but my bedroom, ok? Your room is…well, let's just say I don't want to land on anything squishy." Newbie had glimpsed Curtis' room once and that had been enough to convince him.

"Something squishy? I'll have you know that nothing on me is squishy." Curtis was trying to sound offended, but failing. He reluctantly let go of Newbie and let him sit up.

Newbie laughed, "I believe you." He stood up and stretched, sighing as his back made popping and cracking sounds. "Let's go, Squirtis."

"Stop calling me Squirtis."

"Only if you stop calling me Craig."

"It's your name," Curtis said patiently, as though talking to a small child.

"My name is *Newbie*," Newbie said just as patiently.

"Mmm, well I just don't know if I can call you Newbie."

"Then I don't know if I can stop calling you Squirtis."

Curtis thought about this a moment. "Perhaps this would be best settled in the bedroom."

Newbie's eyes gleamed. "Good idea. Let's go." He started towards his room and then stopped, grinning sheepishly. "I still have to pee."

"Fine," Curtis couldn't suppress his smile. "You go to the bathroom and I'll be waiting in your room. You do have supplies right?" Curtis hoped Newbie did because the only stuff he had was old and dried up. 

Newbie smiled devilishly, "Of course. Bottom left hand drawer." This was definitely going to be an interesting day. Good thing Hope was covering the store today because Newbie had a feeling that he would be needing some time to recuperate. Maybe moving in hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"Craig, you coming?"

"Not yet, but I hope to be soon," Newbie muttered before sprinting for the bathroom.


End file.
